A Storm of Arrows
by The Dark Arrow
Summary: Thev, the newest addition to the League had his life made a living hell by a noxian who killed his entire village. he pledged to find his father, and kill the one responsible for his villages demise and his mother's death. However he cant do it alone and a certain fox may be willing to help. My first story please don't be too harsh . Violence and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1- the new champion

Before you read:

This is my first story so I apologize if I you find any errors in spelling or grammar. I do not know how far I will make the story last but I hope that I enjoy writing it enough as well as you enjoy reading it, to finish it all the way through. Please be kind on reviews but I will always take any advise or criticism as long as it is to help. If you are not a fan of lemons or extreme violence read with caution. Thank you

I do not own any part of League of Legends

Chapter 1: The New Champion

"Well… this is it." I whispered to myself as I walked through the several gates and checkpoints of the league. Today was the day that I was revealed as the newest addition to the League of Legends, the newest champion. Although it was only a reveal and I would not be allowed to take place in matches until two weeks from now, I was allowed to socialize with the other champions and spectate their matches. I was extremely nervous having to be around all these people and creatures that I have only heard stories about. I began to lose myself to my thoughts of my past that would become my lore that the summoners would know about me.

I was alone for most of my life…being from an Ionian village that was raided by Noxus. My family died in the invasion…my mother died holding me in her arms to protect me from a Noxian sword that pierced right through her chest, slowing saber enough so that it wouldn't penetrate through my own skin. Her final words to me being: "Stay beneath me and wait until the invasion is over… I love you…my son…" Those ten seconds felt like ten separate eternities. Her voice was hardly a whisper as she gave me her last words of her life.

I wanted to cry so bad as I waited for the one sided battle to finally be over. My mother's blood dripping onto my white clothes eventually dying it red. After I heard the Noxian army continue onwards, I decided to wait one more hour just to be sure that my mother didn't die for nothing. I thought about my father who was some distance from the village protecting an ancient and sacred place, just as I would one day when he can no longer stand guard. It was my family's bloodline that was trusted to protect the ancient evils that spawned from the ground there. Maybe he was still alive, I thought to myself. At the rate of screams that I heard during the invasion, I would be happy to know that any of my former villagers would still be alive.

However, as I uncovered myself from my mother's corpse, I would discover that not one of my old neighbors would still have a beating heart. Before I would go to see my father, I dug a small hole in the ground to lay my mother in. "Father will understand." I said before I began to bury her as I cried. I would not allow the flies to swarm her body even though if my dad was still alive he would want to see her one more time.

I finished burying her and wiped my tears as I began my way to my father's post. I would not allow him to see me cry. My father was the strongest of our village and I wouldn't allow myself to disappoint him by showing weakness. After some time it began to get dark, but I had to find him if it was the last thing I did. I took the final step up the hill where I would often visit to keep him company just hours before the slaughter that happened.

What I saw made my heart sank as deep as the pit that my family was trusted to guard. My father was nowhere in sight. I immediately thought that the worst had happened. I sobbed and howled before I stopped to think what my father would think of my current state. I once again wiped my tears. That was when I noticed something: there was no corpse to be found. I looked closely to what I thought was my father's blood before I realized it was a different substance that hissed when I got closer to it. "He could still be alive!" I said to myself. My father was strong. There was no way he would have been killed so easily. And it was then I pledged myself to find the murderer of my mother and kill her in the name of revenge just as I knew my father most have done, the pledge that I made so many years ago. But after searching and training for years I could not find the Noxian who made my life a hell, and I searched for my father. It was then I heard of the League where It was very possible that he could be a part of them. My father was the best archer in all of Ionia.

I was so lost in my own past that I didn't even realize that I was about to walk into another person…no not a person…an ape. "AHH! Hey you better watch where you're goin-...wait… aren't you the new champion?" He asked me. "Yes, I apologize for not paying attention to where I am… I am just very nervous." I half lied to him. He then smiled at me and extended a hand that I happily took. "My name is Wukong, and its no problem. Everyone is nervous on their first day." "Thank you, please call me Thev." I replied. " Thev, huh, well I've heard weirder names than that one. Lunch is soon why don't you join me? Where are u from by the way?" he asked. I smiled knowing that I just made a new friend "that sounds great. I am from Ionia." When I said this Wukong became very excited. "Perfect! You can sit at the Ionian table with us!" he then grabbed my hand and dragged me to what I expected was the cafeteria.

After we got out of the line to get today's meal, a sandwich of your choosing, we sat at a table full of other champions that were from the quiet lands of Ionia. Everyone was chatting with one another except for one which caught my eye. "Who is she?" I asked Wukong. "Ha, under her spell already, huh? That's Ahri." He answered me. "Under her spell? I just thought she looked lonely over there all by herself." I said. Wukong sighed, "yeah ,she usually sits by herself. She used to drain men of the life essence to become more human. You see she used to be a fox until one day she found a dying mage and when she drained him of his essence, she became about half human and extremely beautiful, as you can tell. So she would lure men with her looks and then drain them until she eventually became fully human. However one day she stopped and joined the league, although no one knows why exactly. When people found out the viewed her as a whore who used people to become stronger, but I always felt bad for her. She doesn't have very many friends, just a few from different factions." I had heard of the story of a fox that dreamed to become human before during my travels, but I thought that they were just stories. "Do you mind if we sit by her?" I asked him. "Sure you can try, though she usually just pushes people away." I thanked Wukong and we when to sit across from Ahri.

When we sat, Ahri looked up at us, almost surprised that someone would want to be seen near her. "Hello Ahri" Wukong said. "Hey Wukong. Who's this?" she said. I decided that i should introduce myself. "I'm Thev, the newest champion. I just got here today." I nearly stuttered as I noticed her shining golden eyes that made me understand by what Wukong meant when he said something about her spell. She stared at me directly in my own eyes for seconds before she realized she looked away almost looking embarrassed. "Hi Thev." She stated and then immediately looked away. It was silent for a bit before I spoke up to break the awkwardness. "So these are all the champions from Ionia? Looks a lot smaller than the other tables." I said as I noticed the Noxian table and Demacian tables were almost full. "Well they're more of us. A lot of Ionians seem to like being alone for whatever reason they have. A good friend of mine named Yi just likes the quite so he can meditate. Others like Zed and Syndra I would have no clue, nor would I like to know." Wukong informed me. "I see," I said as I thought I might try my luck. "I have to ask a weird question," I stated. "Is there an Ionian archer in the League?" Both Ahri and Wukong gave me a questioning look. "I can't think of one." Wukong said. I was about to sigh just as Ahri spoke up. "I know of one. His name is Varus. Why do u ask?" I gasped from a mix of joy and relief. He was here. I looked at both of them before announcing the reason to my unusual question. "Varus …is my father."


	2. Chapter 2- Eyes of the Storm

Hey guys,

So I fixed some grammatical mistakes and typos from chapter one. Again, I'm sorry if you find anything that is misspelled or used incorrectly, I'm new to this. Also this story will be told through perspectives of different characters. I will always try to make it obvious whose perspective the story is being told form but if I ever mess up or don't make it clear enough please let me know and I will do my best to fix it. Thanks as always.

* * *

Chapter 2- Eyes of the Storm

* * *

I was sitting all alone in the woods think just how some time ago I would have called this place my home. I guess technically I still lived in the woods, just not this deep and in a house, but still in the woods. It's one of the few places I actually feel at home. Just then my ears perked up as I felt a familiar presence drawing closer, immediately knowing just who it was. Ashe was one of the few champions I could call a friend. She would never judge me because of my past so we got along pretty well. We would always play these little games just like this one, but I would always win most of them. In this case she would try to sneak up on me before I realized she was there. The only times she would win is if I were to be distracted or lost in my own thoughts. Not this time though. I decided that I would allow her to believe that she was going to win but just at the last second, reveal that I knew she was there for the whole time. Just as she was approaching a 5 foot radius of me, I decided that was close enough. "Hey Ashe" I giggled, as I turned around to see the look on her face.

She erupted into laughter before settling down. "What gave it away this time?" she asked, still with a grin on her face. "You stepped on a twig and broke it about 50 feet away from me." I informed her. "Wow this game is truly unfair if u can hear that small snap from that distance" She said. "Well its one of the benefits of being part fox" I replied. "Did you hear about the new champion? I've heard he's a mid laner just like you." Somehow I knew Ashe would bring this conversation up. I knew she was just trying to get me to be happy again but it got annoying after a while. It's not like I wanted to be lonely, but if I dated someone who just like me because of who I looked, it would just be like all the men I drained in my past. All they ever did was look at me and they instantly wanted to sleep with me, didn't care how I felt, who I was, or anything. It's one of the side effects of luring men with beauty. "I don't know, Ashe. We haven't even met him yet and you bring this up." I half complained. "I'm just trying to look out for you, Ahri." She said. "I know, I know." I sighed. "How about we get some lunch, I'm a little hungry." It was Ashe's turn to sigh this time, "Can't I have a meeting to attend to at the frejord, sorry." I stood up off the rock and began to brush myself off. "Its fine your highness, I must have forgot you were a queen" I teased. Ashe laughed "You know I'm not a queen yet." "Yet!" I quoted her. "I'll see you around then." I said as we began to part ways.

* * *

I arrived at the cafeteria, got my food, and took my usual seat away from everyone else. I wouldn't always sit alone; sometimes Ashe or Wukong would sit by me just to keep me company. "Speak of the devil" I thought to myself, as he walked in with an unfamiliar person next to him chatting. "It must be the new champ" I thought as I briefly examined him. He wore black combat pants with a white shirt, covered by a black leather jacket. His hear was straight, dark brown, and long. As for weapons, he had two black twin swords strapped onto his back, making an "X". His choice of attire was interesting seeing how he must he a melee type champion, but I guess it wasn't what he would be fighting in since he wouldn't be allow to take part in matches for a while. He didn't look bad at actually, maybe Ashe was right… "No," I thought in my head "not yet at least, I have to get to know him first and make sure he won't just like me because of how I look…I won't be treated like I have been in the past." Before I even knew they were there, the two sat down right across from me, nearly making me jump. Wukong said hi before I asked who the man next to him was. "Hi, I'm Thev." He introduced himself. I looked at him more close up before I noticed his eyes. They were a deep grey but had small streaks that almost seemed to flash and then vanish, like a storm cloud. I became more interested than I thought and caught myself before I made it awkward and stammered, "I'm Ahri." I dozed off again thinking what had just happened as the two made small talk. When was the last time I was this interested in someone's eyes? Plenty of people ive met have had interesting colored eyes. And when have I ever been embarrassed enough in front of someone that I had to turn away… it was then I noticed that he hadn't even hit on me yet. Anyone who was under my natural charm would have within seconds of meeting me. "So he's disciplined enough to be able to resist…but most champions in the League were able to do this." I thought. "Does he know about my past? Would he still be nice to me if he knew?" too many questions filled my head. Why did I care what he thought of me?

I was brought back to attention by a question from Thev. "Is there an Ionian archer in the League?" he asked us both. The only one I could think of was Varus. I remember all of the champions very well. I guess part of being a fox that stuck with me is a good memory. As Wukong gave his answer, Thev looked a little disappointed. "I know one, his name is Varus. But why do you ask?" I said. His eyes widened and thought for some moments before telling us why. "…Varus… is my father" he said "I lost him during an invasion by Noxus in my home town almost 10 years ago. I went to find him after but he was nowhere to be seen." Wukong jumped up right away and nearly shouted, "WHAT! NO WAY, WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!" just about everyone in the cafeteria was looking at him for some moments before going back to their own business. "Do you know where he lives Ahri?" Thev asked me with a smile that there was no way anyone could say no to. "I don't know where he lives but I do know where he often trains… in the woods that I like to sit in…. I could show you where." I said. Now I was going out of my way for this guy that I hardly even know… what's going on with me? We all got up just leaving most of our stuff. I felt a little guilty but Thev and Wukong seemed to be in rush to find Varus. "You guess don't need to run, the man is just about always there!" I tried to explain to them but to no luck.

* * *

Thev's perspective

I could hardly process what was happening. After all this time I will finally be reunited with my father. "Would he be like what he was when we were still living in the village? Would he recognize me? Would I recognize him?" it was like a million questions going through my head at once. Ahri stopped us just as we approached the edge of some woods. "Make sure you follow me, it's easy to get lost in here and Varus likes to train deep with him these woods." Me and Wukong nodded and proceeded to follow her. It was silent for some time before Wukong interrupted to quiet. "So you how old where you when your village was destroyed?" he asked "Wukong!" Ahri scolded. "Its fine" I told them both. I had nothing to hide, especially if they were going to be my friends. "I had just turned fifteen about four days before the attack. Its hard to think that it happened ten years ago." "So you're about 25 now right?" Ahri said trying to change the conversation to something less sad. "Huh, I guess so…" I sighed. I never really gave my current age that much thought. Just then an arrow went right passed my head that took out a tree. I looked back in front of me to see a man holding some sinister looking bow. "State why your hear fox." He demanded. "this is him…" Ahri whispered to me. I stepped up in front of both Ahri and Wukong. "Actually I'm the one who decided to come here." I continued to walk forward until he drew another arrow that seemed to glow and appear out of nowhere. I only just noticed who different he looked. His hair was now white and his skin seemed to almost be radiating some kind or purple substance off of his lower half of his body. His eyes were whited out and his face was full of anger. "Who are you!" he pointed the bow at me. I didn't really know how to say this. "Well…I'm your son…" I said hoping it would at least get him to be less hostile, but only made it worse. "MY SON IS DEAD!" he shouted, becoming furious. "He died with the rest of my village including my wife! Now tell me who you are or prepare for true agony!" There was only one thing that could be proof of me being his son, our family's insignia: the Cleaver Owl. Every first born male in my father's bloodline had one tattooed onto their body to show that they would be strong enough to guard the ancient corruption near our village. I took off my jacket tossed it to the ground, my still unbelieving father eying me carefully. I turned around and lifted the back of my shirt so he could see my back, where I had the same tattoo he did placed just below my neck.

When he saw it the drawn arrow faded away. He dropped the bow but before it hit the ground it disintegrated. His eyes wide, my father couldn't help but say the name he thought he lost so long ago. "…Theshan?" he just barley whispered the name I haven't been called in so long. "Yeah …it's me dad." We walked to each other before he hugged me without saying anything for some time. I noticed Ahri and Wukong started to head back to give us some personal time with each other. I made a note to thank them later for that. Varus took a step back and muttered something inaudible before his appearance changed into what looked more like how he did before I lost him. His hair became a dark brown like mine and his pupils returned when he blinked. With his voice no longer like an echo he said "I thought you were dead… when I went to check the village for survivors, I found no one." " I was hiding for hours after the attack to make sure that no one was still there… I must have been hiding when u went to check for survivors…" I explained. He took another step back to examine me. "My son…" he said "You've grown to be so strong… I'm so sorry I didn't look harder to find you… I just felt so hopeless…so I ran to the corruption and used it to seek vengeance on the attackers… if only I looked harder I would have found you." "It's ok dad… we're together again." I said as we hugged again and we talk all for hours as the night fell over the sky.

* * *

So what do you guys think?

I bet you couldn't guess that my main is Varus, huh? I just had to use him in a story after reading ever bit of his lore. It kind of amazed me that his lore has so much back-story to it and I just could help but feel so bad for him after reading it. I doubt that I'm going to make him a main part of the story. But I studied his lore enough that I could make both Thev's and Varus's lore pretty accurate. Varus really did have a son named Theshan but I could only find it on the League wiki background of Varus. Yea… I'm that guy who reads the lore of just about every champion lol. Anyway please leave a review, it helps a lot. I'll try to update again soon! :D


End file.
